Walking Down Empty Halls Alone
by DCMMFAN
Summary: Rated T-for now-Emma is desperatly needs something she can call her own, but will she ever get it? to be perfect w a perfect life is all she wants again, but she never had that. will she find herself or lose herself-jemma
1. what's wrong now, emma?

Chapter One

She walked down the hall silently, oblivious to the chatter and noise surrounding her. There were moments when she was suddenly aware of where she was and would sometimes catch part of sentences of someone else's conversation. She suddenly noticed she was standing in front of her locker and she blinked, bringing her back to the present life. As she was opening her locker her books spilled out with a loud clatter to the floor. Near by students laughed and leaned against their own lockers while others looked at her with pity clearly showing in their eyes.

"Emma, come on! Hurry up; we've got to get going!"

Emma jumped as her best friend, Manny, suddenly came up behind her and kneeled down to help her pick up her books.

"Oh yeah sorry, where are we going again?"

She picked up the rest of her books and stuffed them back into her messy locker.

"Em, I told you you'll just have to wait and see. Come on, Spinner's driving us over there."

Manny turned, pulling Emma behind her by her arm. She tossed a smile to a girl who had absently waved at her and let go of Emma's arm as they were walking out the doors of DCS.

"I swear, Em, you are gonna love this place! Spin helped me find it.

"Manny, really, Spinner?"

"Yeah, well you know he'd do absolutely _anything_ if I ask," She said waving her hand as a dismissal. "Plus, he thought it would be cool to do something for you, with everything and all."

"Yeah, well, let's just go." Emma said, not wanting to address the upcoming subject that was now playing at everyone's minds.

They approached the waiting car and the horn honked impatiently. Manny hurried to the passenger door and threw it open and carefully sat down and leaned over to receive a kiss, while Emma hopped in the back and just couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Emma," Spinner said turning around in his seat, "Seatbelts everyone."

"Yes, Mr. Officer!" Emma said strapping her seatbelt over her slim waist as Manny laughed and strapped hers on as well.

"Hey, you know how much I spent on this car when it was damaged! No, you don't and let's just say it wasn't cheap, seatbelts on and let's go." Spinner said while Emma and Manny giggled silently.

The cars engine roared to life and they took off down the road. Barely twenty-minutes later they pulled up to a three story house with two teens sitting on the front porch swing. Emma got out of the car and followed Spinner and Paige to the front door with her hands in her back pockets, while she wore a confused look on her face.

"Hi! I'm Macy!" the teenage girl said holding out her hand to Emma.

"Hi?" she replied unsure of herself.

"And I'm Connor." introduced the other teen.

"Ok…" Emma said.

"Emma, this is a place for distressed teens." Manny explained.

"Everyone is welcome here, and I mean _everything_."

"So…," Emma stressed, "Why did you bring me here again?"

Connor raised his eyebrows at her tone of voice. Manny started to explain as Emma's anger rose every second.

"Em …"

"No," Emma held up a hand, "What you just think I'm some troubled kid who can't take care of themselves? Who has problems they can't handle? Like these people?" She swept her hand through the air at the Macy and Connor. Macy's bubbly smile downcast into a deep scowl.

"Em…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"We were just trying to help you! You didn't even let us explain!" Spinner cut in.

"Shut up!" Emma yelled. Connor crossed his arms while Manny put a trembling hand over her mouth. Emma took a deep breath and backed away towards the steps.

"You know what, I don't need this. At least I know what you think of me now." And she turned and ran down the steps and towards the nearest bus station.

"Emma!" Manny yelled after her.

"Let her go." Spin said putting a hand on her arm.

Emma quickly wiped the streaming tears off her stained face. She did NOT need their help. There was nothing wrong with her. Right? She especially didn't need help from a home for disturbed teenagers. It's not like she was disturbed. Manny should be the one going. At least she didn't go around getting pregnant.

She climbed onto the bus and deposited her change. She took a seat at the back of the bus and stared out the window. She didn't bother to wipe her tears now, it was of no use. Emma heard snickers and turned her head, the giggling teens quickly looked away and smothered their laughter, unsuccessfully.

She scrambled off the bus when it stopped at DCS, and hurried up the stairs. They had only gone off for the lunch break and she wanted to get the day over as soon as possible. She just wanted to forget about the recent incident but she just couldn't make the stinging pain of emotion go away.

Emma crossed her arms with her head down, smothered cry's escaping her, and walked down the hall in a fast pace. In no more than a minute she was stumbling backwards and quickly steadied her self. She looked up to see none other than Jay Hogart glaring at her.

"Watch yourself, Greenpeace." He snapped, pushing past her.

Emma glared at his retreating back but only for a minute before she hurried into the girls' washroom, rushed into a stall, and burst into sobs that racked her body.

**A/N-hey guy'z this is like my first fanfic so please go easy, but be honest. I really do want your opinions to help me with my writing! I tried writing one before, but it was crap so I abandoned it. please review!**

**-DCMMFAN**

**-I'm really a semma fan-totally-but right now I'm focusing on jemma-if you'd like me to write a semma ff simply ask!**


	2. Moby Dick and detention!

Chapter two JAY

Jay stomped to his locker and thrust open the door, pulled out a book, and stomped off to his next class.

_Now that she's VP she has no time for me. _–he thought- _Alex is officially turning into a Miss-Code-of-Conduct, like Nelson. And that is just scary._

Jay took his seat at the back of Miss. Kwan's class and yawned, now thinking of Emma made him wonder. She had defiantly been a little off lately. _Probably lack of sex._ – he concluded, smirking to himself. She certainly looked like she was lacking something. Wait, had she been crying when he ran into her? Whatever it was it wasn't his problem and he was not going to get involved probably had something to do with Simpson. Mr. Simpson had been _temporarily_ replaced at the moment with no explanation. Everyone knew why though, cancer. Jay did feel sorry for the guy, but it wasn't his problem, like he said before.

Kwan entered and walked to the front of the room.

"Okay, everyone, get out your text books and scan over the last 2 pages of lesson 23."

Jay flipped through his book idly.

"Tomorrow we will begin the tale of _Moby Dick_."

Snickers lofted throughout the room.

"Why don't we research my dick, now that'd be a story." Jay mumbled, smirking.

"Excuse me, Jason; did you have something to add?" Kwan said, looking his way, her eyebrows lifted.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nelson trying to sneak through the door.

"Yeah, I was just commenting on how interesting the story of the dick appeals to me."

"Detention, on Saturday, if you want to add more say the word."

"What's the problem? The book is titled Moby _Dick_, right. So why can't I refer to it using his last name."

"You know very well what you were implying. This conversation has ended, get to work."

"Whatever." Jay said, pulling his book toward him and slumping in his chair.

"Emma, how nice of you to join us," Jay looked up as Kwan addressed her.

"Mrs. Kwan, so sorry I'm late, I had some things to take care of."

"Like getting to class on time," Kwan mover closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you and your family are going through a rough time, but I can't take that as an excuse this time. Your grades have been lacking and you hardly pay attention in class anymore. I'm sorry but I have no other option but to have you join Jason in Saturday detention."

"I understand."

"Good, now get out your text book and finish up lesson 23."

Emma walked to the middle of the classroom and sat in down in the only unoccupied seat available. She opened her text book and laid her head down on her desk, pretending to read. A small crumpled up piece of paper landed on her desk and she sat up. She opened it and glanced down.

_Can't wait till Saturday, Greenpeace, can you? We're going to have SOoo much fun! I was born to make your life a living hell._

_Your dear beloved,_

_Jay_

Emma crumpled it up with a scowl and focused on her book while Jay leaned back in his chair and smirked wickedly.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring and short! will get better!**


	3. lunch discussion & i'm not so perfect!

_I try to be perfect_

_It just wasn't worth it_

_Nothing could ever be so wrong_

_They try to believe me _

_It never gets easy_

_I guess I knew it all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

_Pieces – by Sum 41_

Chapter three Friday

Emma sat at a picnic table ignoring almost anyone who tried talking to her. She had vigorously avoided Manny, who was practically stalking her, by the way. Her week had been horrible and to make it worse she had detention tomorrow with none other than Jay, whom she strongly despised. Spike hadn't been too pleased because she needed all the help she could get around the house. Caitlin was doing her best to help out also while Craig volunteered to baby-sit Jack some of the time.

Emma fiddled with the lettuce from her salad unaware oh her actions. She only looked up when a couple of trays plunked down on the other side of her table.

Sean, Ellie, Alex, and Jay had decided to seat themselves at her table. Sean was seated in front of her with Ellie and Jay on either side of him, Alex sitting by Jay.

"You mind?" Sean asked, while he unwrapped his cheeseburger.

_Since when does Sean eat meat? -_ Emma asked herself.

"Uh…no, go ahead."

With that said she threw her lunch in the trashcan and left the table.

"I have to admit I feel sorry for her." Ellie said turning to Sean. Sean just took a bite out of his burger.

_That's probably exactly what she doesn't want to hear._ – He thought. No matter how much he hated admitting it he still cared for Emma. With a past like theirs who wouldn't? He was sorry Mr. Simpson was sick. After all, he was the best father figure he had. _Bad things always happen to good people._ – He thought.

"She has been acting a little out of whack, but that's not my problem. It's not my business and I don't care. Sure, everyone feels bad about Simpson, but who wouldn't? The guy can't rub _anyone_ the wrong way. He knew about mine and Nature-Girl's past but he still led me on in becoming VP. It's like he thinks we are all equals." Alex said. "He knows who you are and what you've done but does he ever look at anyone the wrong way?"

"She's got a point." Ellie replied.

"Well, unless they have something to do with Emma." Sean cut in.

"No, you mean, unless her boyfriend, who Simpson knew, shrewdly broke her heart and then picked up another chick without a second thought." Alex concluded.

"Right on the dot!" Jay laughed. "It's funny, but he knows Greenpeace hates my guts and he still treats me like all the others."

"Well, he is a teacher." Ellie brought out.

"But what teacher doesn't have their favorites or bad apples?" Jay put in.

"Simpson." Alex stated.

"Exactly," Jay said, tossing his empty bag into the trashcan.

"Just to let you know, I resent that last comment, Alex. I didn't just pick up another chick without a second thought." Sean said.

"Yeah, I know." Alex replied with a serious expression. Then she contorted into laughter. "You drug out Amy, the slut!" Jay joined in on her laughter, while Ellie ignored their comments and Sean just let them enjoy themselves.

Meanwhile, as the gang where laughing their heads off, Emma was seen sitting against her locker door. She seemed very interested in examining her shoe's when someone sat down beside her.

"Hey, Em, how've been?" Craig asked bringing her eyes up to his.

"Truthfully?"

"You know you can tell me anything, I'm Craig remember?" He joked and was rewarded with a small smile on her part.

"Bad. Nothing is the same. Everything's different, Craig. I just want my life to be the way it seemed before, any of this ever happened. Perfect…."

"Was it ever perfect to begin with?"

"No. But, I wish it was."

"Don't we all." he said with a sigh.

"I finally have a dad, something I've missed out on for a long time, and now, when our lives have just started, he's getting taken away from me."

"Emma…"

"No! Don't try to tell me that everything will get better because _he_ won't. I see him every day and it seems as if _every_ day he dies a little more. I have a brother now, but what if he never knows his dad, just like me?"

Silence from Craig. Pools of tears form in Emma's eyes, but she doesn't bother to wipe them away.

"Everybody thinks that I'm perfect." She say's quietly, looking down now.

"I know the truth though. They think that everything is so easy for me. That I'm so strong, I can handle anything, but I can't. No one knows what it's like; having to wake up to the horrible noise of constant retching and the baby crying all night long." Emma's tears were poring now, and Craig pulled her against his chest, but she continued.

"I can't sleep at all and I can't think about anything else! It's so frustrating!"

"I'm here, Emma. Its okay." he said, hugging her tighter to him.

"No, it's not." She mumbled against his chest.

And they sat there. Craig comforting her, wishing he could take away all her pain, but only time could tell you, that he wouldn't be the one to do it.

**A/N- Detention in the next chapter! Review!**

**ScaryChick- Thanx! Hopefully it will be longer but I haven't got loads of free time. Detention is on the way!**

**BlueAngel07- This is basically a jemma, but this is sorta a throw off. You know theres Jay, then Sean still cares, and now Craig. Will there be more? Idk, really, I write whatever pops into my head at the moment! Thank you for reviewing and read on!**

**-DCMMFAN**


	4. I can't do this!

**ScaryChick- Detention! Yaayyy!**

**BlueAngel07- don't worry-I will-thanx! **

Chapter four- detention

Jay walked through the door for Saturday detention and saw that Emma was already seated. He held back a snort. He sauntered casually to the chair behind her and slumped down in his seat. He scooted his desk as close as possible to hers to annoy her.

Emma's head was resting on her desk and her eyes were slightly open. They were no longer red and puffy but she was exhausted all the same. She really didn't want to be here today.

"So, Miss-Code-of-Conduct has detention." Jay started in. "You know, that puts you one step up in my book."

"And it drops me down lower in everyone else's," was her dry reply.

Jay looked at her confused.

"I don't get you."

"Who does?"

Jay smirked. He could just look at her and see she wasn't the old Emma Nelson, maybe she never would be again. He studied her. Her hair was slightly ruffled, not it's usual not-one-hair-out-of-place look. Her eye's seemed distant and cold; her body had certainly developed more. Firm breasts shown clear from her t-shirt and she had gotten some nice curves, replacing her tall lanky form, her waist was still small, as usual. But hey, he wasn't complaining. He didn't like his girls over-weight. He knew exactly what she needed.

He leaned closer to her and lightly pushed her hair aside, his fingers brushing softly across her neck. His lips were close to her ear.

"Something bothering you?" he asked in a low voice.

"What isn't?" She replied, her voice soft.

Emma tingled as Jay's breath tickled her ear. She was surprised that it didn't stink, it smelled kind of minty. His hand moved down her shoulder, arm, and rested firmly on her hand. She should've pulled away, but he made her feel…good, in a strange, lustful way.

Jay was relieved when she didn't suddenly jerk away from him and he decided to take a chance.

"What do you say we get out here?"

Emma was silent for a minute.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of getting in trouble."

"I'm not…"

"Well?"

"Let's go then." She finally replied.

Jay smirked at her, got up, and walked towards the door. Emma hesitantly followed him.

He led the way out of DCS and stopped at his car. Emma just stood there silently. Jay opened his door.

"Well, are you getting in or what?"

She opened the car door and slumped in the seat. Jay started the engine.

"Lighten up, don't look so glum." He said, chuckling lightly.

She shot him a glare and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, only kidding. Man, if looks could kill…" he droned on.

"Can you put on some music?" Emma finally spoke.

"Yeah, sure, got any suggestions?"

"Um…do you have ICP?"

"Wait…you Emma Nelson, Goody-goody, listen to ICP?"

"Yeah, is that bad?" She snapped at him.

"Nope…not at all," Jay said shaking his head as he popped an ICP cd into the CD player.

Jay stopped the car at the ravine and sat in silence. After twenty minutes of the unbearable pregnant silence, Jay sighed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked frustrated.

Emma seems to consider this for a moment. She weighs her options. Have a possibly good time with Jay, a.k.a. my enemy, or go home and clean up puke and change diapers.

"No."

"Then….," He stresses, "We're going to my place."

Emma's stomach turned at this but said nothing. Knowing his reputation, she could only be left to wonder.

Jay led her up to his room when they stopped at his house. A shirt was thrown over a chair and other articles of clothing were strewn across the room. He pushed some car magazines off the bed and moved his CD player that she had seen him with so often.

She sat on the edge of his bed and he lazily flopped landing very close to her.

After several minutes he looked up at her.

"You can lay down you know, I won't bite…hard." He grinned.

Emma shifted uncomfortably and laid down stiffly next to him. In only a few minutes, his lips were pressed gently against hers, his arms pulling her closer. She should have expected this, she _did_ expect this to happen so….maybe she just wanted it.

Jay pushed himself on top of her and pressed harder against her lips asking for entrance. She obliged and his tongue crept in her mouth, exploring every aspect of her tongue.

She felt his groin tighten and he groaned into her mouth. He trialed feather-like, wet kisses down her neck and let a hand fondle one of her breasts. She shifted underneath him, trying to bring him closer. A whirl-wind of emotions hit her as he did wondrous things to her innocent body.

Jay quickly pulled off her shirt and kissed the exposed cleavage. As he began to unbutton his pants she realized what she was doing.

_What am I doing? _- Emma thought-

_You want this, you know you do. – _She told herself

_I need this._

_I can't._

Emma pushed him off her.

"Wh…what?" He asked breathless.

"I have to go I can't do this." Emma said grabbing her shirt and hastily putting it on.

Jay ran a hand threw his hair and sighed, buttoning up his pants.

"Whatever. You know where I'll be if you find the urge."

"Yeah…well, thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." She said leaving his room and rushing downstairs to walk home.

"For now," he mumbled to her retreating figure.

**A/N- hehe, I like this part but this isn't my favorite chapter! review!**


End file.
